Taxi
by ChuChocho
Summary: AU - Menyebalkan memang kalau seorang supir taksi mendapat penumpang yang hobi curhat. Tetapi siapa sangka kalau ternyata sang supir-lah yang tidak bisa memahami maksud terselubung si penumpang? - Mind to RnR?


**T A X I**

Disclaimer : semuanya punya Monsta, saya pinjem chara-nya untuk sekedar mewujudkan delusi (?)

Genre : humor, coretromancecoret, misteri? Tau ah. Kalian aja yang nyebut genre-nya

Warn : humor gagal, NO **SHOUNEN-AI** , typo(s), dan (mungkin) gaje

RnR~

.

.

.

"Yosh! Hari ini aku akan mendapat hasil sesuai target!" seru seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya terangkat dan meninju udara. Senyum penuh kemenangan senantiasa terukir di paras tampannya.

Dengan langkah bak seorang presiden, penuh gaya dan berwibawa, ia berjalan menuju kendaraannya yang terpakir dengan elegan. Berwarna biru muda dengan sebuah logo burung tertempel apik disana. Siapapun tahu apa nama kendaraannya itu.

Taxi.

Boboiboy, nama yang tertempel di _name tag_ -nya. Sebuah nama yang sedikit tidak cocok dengan umurnya yang berkisar sekitar 18 tahun-an.

Ia memasuki kendaraannya dan mulai memacunya menuju ladang pencarian nafkah. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapat seorang penumpang.

Seorang pemuda –mungkin— bertumbuh gempal yang dibalut kulit coklat cukup membuktikan kalau ia adalah keturunan india membuka pintu taxi dan duduk didalamnya. Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang.

"Maaf, bisa tolong tutup pintu taxi-nya?" tanya Boboiboy atau lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Pemuda itu menengok dan menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Bukannya menutup pintu, ia malah kembali memandang Boboiboy. "Biarkanlah pintu ini terbuka, tidak seperti pintu hatimu yang senantiasa tertutup."

"Eh?"

Boboiboy mengerjap beberapa kali. Mulutnya menganga sementara otaknya berusaha mencerna kalimat yang memasuki indra pendengarannya tadi. Apa yang diperintahnya dan apa yang dibalas oleh pemuda itu benar-benar tidak _nyambung_.

Tetapi sebagai supir taxi yang baik, Boboiboy turun dan menutup pintu lalu segera kembali ke tempat mengemudinya. Ia menoleh kembali kepada pemuda coretanehbinabsurdcoret yang bergelar sebagai penumpangnya.

"Mau kemana, mas?"

"Ke mata _onyx_ nan anggun sempurnamu," balasnya tidak nyambung lagi. Aduhai, puitis sekali.

Boboiboy menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Ya iyalah bingung. Kata-katanya sungguh menjijikkan. Untung saja Boboiboy agak lemot, jadi ia tidak begitu terpengaruh. Apalagi warna matanya berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si penumpang. Atau jangan-jangan penumpang ini buta matanya? Tidak, tidak mungkin.

"To-tolong berikan jawaban yang lebih jelas, mas."

"Apakah kode-kode yang kuberikan kepadamu masih kurang jelas?" ia lalu menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan yang (sok) menawan. Seandainya Boboiboy adalah orang yang tidak tahu diri, ia pasti sudah muntah di wajah pemuda itu.

Boboiboy nyaris menggaruk-garuk jalanan ber-aspal saking frustasi-nya menghadapi penumpang yang satu ini.

'TUHAN TOLONGLAH BERIKAN AKU KESABARAN MENGHADAPINYA,' jerit Boboiboy—

—di dalam hati.

"Mas, jomblo ya?" Boboiboy memilih untuk mencairkan suasana yang penuh dengan hawa 'cinta'.

Pemuda itu memegang dagunya dan menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Meski aku jomblo, itu tidak akan merubah rasa cintaku kepadamu, _oh my sweetie honey pie_."

Demi Tuhan, Boboiboy langsung memucat wajahnya dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Bukan kalimat pertama atau kedua yang mengganggunya, melainkan kata terakhir.

 _My Sweetie Honey Pie._

HOMOHOMOHOMO

Boboiboy menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia menepis semua kegilaan dan perseteruan di benaknya. Lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Ma-mas—"

Belum selesai Boboiboy mengucapkan kalimatnya, penumpangnya membuka pintu dan keluar kemudian membanting pintu itu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Boboiboy seperti mati kutu saat tatapan super sinis tertuju kepadanya. Pemuda itu mencibir. "Benar-benar bodoh."

"…eh?" Boboiboy mengerjap. Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu si penumpang—

—atau dirinya? Boboiboy berusaha mengingat-ingat setiap perkataan pemuda itu.

 _"Mau kemana, mas?"_

 _"Ke mata onyx nan anggun sempurnamu,"_

'Ke… mata… onyx… nan… anggun—OH!' Boboiboy menjerit dalam hati. Ia menyumpah serapahkan kelemotan dan kebodohannya menghadapi si penumpang ini.

Dengan sedikit rasa ragu, ia menatap kedua bola mata si penumpang dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Maaf mas, silahkan masuk dan akan saya antarkan ke tempat tujuanmu."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan masuk kembali ke dalam taxi. Boboiboy menyengir lebar merasa apa maafnya diterima. Ia menginjak pedal gas dan mulai melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Di tengah perjalanan, Boboiboy melirik si penumpang yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Mas, kalau mau ke Monas itu langsung bilang aja. Enggak perlu pakai kode-kode, hahaha!" Boboiboy tertawa dan kembali fokus ke jalanan.

Sang penumpang mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Boboiboy. Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan memperlihatkannya di depan Boboiboy. Sebuah kartu identitas.

"Perkenalkan, aku Gopal. Professor muda di Universitas Pulau Rintis."

Boboiboy terperanjat sebelum menghela nafas. 'Pantas saja dia itu ribet banget,' batinnya.

* * *

 **FIN!**

* * *

A/N : Ternyata aku emang ga bisa jauh-jauh dari dunia tulis-menulis T^T. Selama aku ngerjain tugas, bayang-bayang ff WICT yang belum kelar selalu menghantui T^T. Belum lagi ekspresi marah-kesel-kecewa para pembaca WICT yang menggentayangiku T^T. Oleh karena itu, kabar gembira untuk kita semua~ WICT mungkin akan dilanjut~ Meski mungkin setelah lebaran, kalian memang harus bersabar~ /nyanyi/.

Ada yang ngerti maksud dari fic ini? Enggak? Ya udah /pundung/. Unsur misteri? W o w. Aku emang gak pinter bikin genre misteri. Huehehehe—

CUMA 500-AN KATA DOANG? ADUH DIKIT AMAT. Maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek. Biarlah pendek, review please? /puppyeyesnojutsu/.


End file.
